


Seven Days

by totheendoftheworldortime79



Series: Engineering AU [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:00:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27154871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totheendoftheworldortime79/pseuds/totheendoftheworldortime79
Summary: Poe and Rey reunite after their first separation as a couple. Modern AU.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Series: Engineering AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956841
Comments: 14
Kudos: 52
Collections: Forging A New Path





	Seven Days

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic for Damerey Creations Week 2020! This is set in the same universe as Staying Late. You don't have to read that to understand this, but I've made these a series if you want to check it out.

“Are you sure you can’t play hooky?” Poe asked. The connection wasn’t the greatest; Rey could hear the airport in the background.

Rey smiled to herself. He wasn’t going to get her to ruin her surprise. “Leia needs this report on her desk first thing in the morning.” She wasn’t lying. Rey did have a very important report to finish for her boss; she just neglected to mention that she finished it _yesterday._ She wasn’t missing a minute of a weekend alone with her boyfriend, not after he’d been out of town for seven days at a conference.

“I’ll just have to call her and complain.”

“Poe!”

“I’m kidding.” No one knew they were a couple, not even Rey’s friend Finn. It was still very new; Rey wanted to keep Poe all to herself for a little while. Neither wanted to cause trouble at the office, not until they were sure it was actually going somewhere. “Relax, Sunshine. I just miss you.”

Rey flushed even though he couldn’t see her. “I miss you too.”

“Oh, I think those are our bags,” he said as sirens started wailing in the background. “I’ll see you tonight though?”

“I’m coming over the moment I have this done.”

“I can’t wait.”

“Me too.” They talked every day he was gone, but it wasn’t the same. She was used to seeing him every day. Their offices were down the hall from each other; Rey still couldn’t walk into Poe’s office without blushing scarlet. Once they finished the Antilles project, it was more difficult to find reasons to spend time together at work, but it was probably better that way. It also kept things exciting. More than once, Poe dragged her into the stairwell and kissed her senseless. He liked to do it just before she had a meeting, just because he could.

The office was quiet without him. Everyone at Solo Engineering loved him; many had not-so-secret crushes. Rey used to think they were all insane, but he proved her wrong. Since they started dating (or more precisely, since she jumped him in his office one night), he’d been nothing but amazing. These last few days forced her to realize just how deep her feelings for him were.

She came up with a plan. She racked her brain trying to think of the best way to surprise him. It was a given they would spend the weekend together after his trip. At his place because his apartment was to die for. Rey adored it; it was a million times better than hers. Rey spending the weekend with him couldn’t be a surprise, so what else could she do?

An idea came to her in the middle of the night. It was cliché and cheesy, but why not? Poe certainly wouldn’t complain.

Rey kept an eye on the clock; she wanted Poe to get to the apartment first. She tidied up her office for the long weekend, then she dropped off her completed report with Leia’s assistant. According to her phone, she spoke to Poe an hour ago; he should be home by now. It was time to get ready.

* * *

Poe dumped his suitcase in the corner of his bedroom, along with his laptop bag. He didn’t want to look at either thing until next week. He was tired from traveling, but he was excited to see Rey. He really had missed her, more than he expected. These last few weeks were among the happiest he could remember; she was a big reason for that. He was falling for her, hard and fast, but he didn’t care. All he cared about was making her smile and laugh.

He shucked his jacket and tie, tossing both in the laundry. He decided to make himself a drink while he waited for Rey. He hoped her report didn’t take too long; he wanted to show her how much he missed her. If he had his way, they wouldn’t even leave the apartment until Tuesday when they had to go back to work.

Thank god for holiday weekends.

The apartment was exactly the way he left it; he’d been trying to do a better job of keeping it clean since Rey started spending more time there. He wanted her to feel welcome in his space. He knew how the opposite felt and it wasn’t a good feeling. He was serious about Rey, despite his reputation.

He sipped at his Jack and Coke by the long glass window that overlooked the city. It was good to be home. He used to love traveling to conventions and meeting new people; he still did. But it was different now that he had someone waiting for him at home. Home was the place he would _rather_ be. The last seven days were a special kind of torment; next time, he’d ask if he and Rey could go together. They had similar interests; she would benefit from more exposure to her peers. But they could talk about it later.

A sharp knock got his attention. Poe dropped his drink off on the bar and went to open the door. He was expecting Rey, so he didn’t even check the peephole. It _was_ Rey on the other side, dressed in a trench coat despite the weather.

“Uh, hey.”

Rey’s smile was an intriguing mixture of uncertainty and mischief. “Hey.”

Poe’s eyes roved over her, drinking her in like he hadn’t seen her in months rather than days. The coat was belted tight around her slim waist; it dropped just past her knees. The only other thing he could see was black pumps and already his brain was threatening to short circuit.

“Are you gonna invite me in?”

“Oh right. Right.” He stepped back and waved her in. He swallowed. “It’s eighty degrees out, so I know you’re not wearing that thing to ward off the chill,” he said. “Do I _want_ to know what’s under the coat?”

Rey beamed. “I really think you do.”

That was all Poe needed to know. He pressed her against his door and fused his lips to hers. Rey sighed into his kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck. She tasted a hint of alcohol on his tongue as it twined with hers. He was warm and solid and _right there_ and Rey finally felt herself truly relax for the first time in seven days.

“Missed you,” Poe murmured, kissing a wet path along her jaw.

“Missed you more,” she replied, moaning softly as he nipped at the sensitive spot behind her ear. She wove her fingers into his hair, relishing the feel of the silken strands against her skin.

“Can I unwrap you now? Can I?” Poe asked, his hands sliding down to the belt of her coat.

“I should have known the coat would last for less than five minutes,” she teased, coaxing him back for another needy kiss.

“Seven days,” Poe reminded her. “It’s been seven days since I’ve had you.”

“Far too long.” Rey wet her lips as Poe loosened the knot at her waist. The coat fell apart easily; Poe groaned loudly.

“Fuck, you’re trying to kill me, sweetheart.” She was completely nude under the coat; his cock twitched in response.

“Wouldn’t it be a good way to go?”

“Definitely.” He pushed the coat off her shoulders; it pooled at her feet. Poe attacked her lips again as he started re-learning her body with his hands. Rey mewled and arched into him; heat pooled in her belly. With quivering fingers, she started working the buttons of his shirt; she needed to feel more of his skin against hers. All the longing she’d felt for the last seven days seemed to crash into her at once; she wouldn’t have minded if he took her right there against the door.

Poe, of course, had other ideas. “I’ve waited too long for this.” Rey shrieked as he picked her up and twined her legs around his waist. His shirt was half off, but he ignored it in favor of marching them to the bedroom. He dropped Rey into the middle of his bed with a bounce.

“I was busy, you know,” Rey muttered, feigning annoyance.

Poe chuckled. “What, this?” He smirked at her as he peeled off his shirt. “Or maybe these?” He toed off his socks and started on his belt. Rey’s fingers itched to disrobe him herself, but she wasn’t going to complain if he wanted to give her a show. She didn’t even try to pretend she wasn’t ogling him as he stripped for her. She edged closer to the end of the bed; Poe moved to stand between her legs. Her fingertips skimmed over his chest and stomach, moving lower and lower until she palmed his erection through his boxer briefs. Poe groaned as she stroked him through the fabric. “Fuck, I’ve missed you.”

She kissed his stomach. “May I?”

“Go ahead.”

She grinned as she curled her fingers into the waistband and peeled the boxers over his hips. She paused to give his ass a firm squeeze before pushing the offending fabric down to the floor. Poe sucked in a ragged breath as her finger stroked the underside of his cock. “Someone missed me.”

“You know I did.” Poe watched as she curled her fingers around his length, stroking firmly. Her thumb brushed the leaking head; it took all his self-control not to rock into her touch. She seemed content to tease him, keeping her strokes even. He could tell she was just as affected as he was; her pupils were blown, her nipples firm and rosy, and he could smell her arousal. “Rey…”

Rey wet her lips, then she leaned in and took him into her mouth. Poe groaned loudly, unable to resist the warm wet cavern of her mouth. He cradled the back of her head as he thrust gently into her mouth. She hummed around him, eager to drive him wild. This first time back she didn’t want sweet and romantic (though Poe was good at that), she needed him desperate and hungry for her. Poe cursed, tightening his grip on her hair as she moved faster, taking him deeper into her mouth. “Fucking hell, Rey.”

She couldn’t quite take all of him, so she used her hand to compensate. She sucked on the belled head, making frankly obscene sounds as he bucked into her. Praise poured from her lover’s lips, which fueled her need for him. She reached between her legs with her free hand and rubbed her clit, sending a wave of pleasure through her.

When he realized she was touching herself as she sucked him off, Poe’s control snapped. With a hoarse shout, he pulled his cock out of her mouth and dropped to his knees. “This is mine,” he growled, spreading her legs. “And I didn’t say you could touch.”

Her core clenched in response. There was the man she missed. “So, take it.”

Poe kept his eyes on hers as he licked her. She was soaked; her arousal stained his sheets. Rey cried out as he devoured her like a starving man. He held her legs wide open; Rey fell back against the bed, one fist twisted in his hair. He knew her well now; he knew every trick to make her crazy. He alternated between her clit and her entrance, licking and sucking until she saw stars. Rey bucked against his mouth as she climaxed, his half day old stubble abrading the delicate skin of her thighs.

“Oh _fuck,”_ she panted as she struggled to breathe.

Poe grinned as he crawled over her. “Looks like you missed me too.”

Rey let out a strangled groan as she tugged on his necklace. “Shut up and kiss me.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Poe covered her lips with his, distracting her with needy kisses as he maneuvered them toward the center of the bed. They settled on their sides, legs tangled together, still making out like horny teenagers. Poe wasn’t sure what it was about her; he couldn’t seem to get enough. He missed her so much while he was gone; now she was back where she belonged.

Rey reached between them and took him into her hand, pumping in short quick strokes. “Need you,” she whispered.

Poe let out a low growl and quickly pushed her onto her back. Rey’s hazel eyes were half lidded and filled with lust and something he was afraid to name. She welcomed him into the cradle of her thighs, wrapping her arms around his neck as he kissed her. Poe moaned into the kiss as he ground his erection against her slick flesh. “Ready for me, sweetheart?”

“Please,” Rey whined. _“Please.”_ Poe lined himself up and thrust home in one swift stroke. Rey cried out as he filled her, arching under him. The stretch and burn were even more intense than she remembered; she ran her blunt nails down his back. “Oh god.”

Poe kissed her lips quickly. “You feel so fucking amazing, darling,” he whispered, thrusting shallowly. “Missed you so much.”

Rey drew his mouth back to hers and kissed him deeply. “Fuck. Me.”

Poe cursed as he grabbed each of her hands and pinned them above her head. Rey arched in pleasure as he pulled almost all the way out and slammed home. Rey hitched her legs at the base of his spine, drowning in bliss as Poe gave her exactly what she needed. A week was far too long to go without him; she vowed to never let it happen again.

Poe unhooked her legs from behind him and sat up, ignoring her whine of complaint. He found a pillow and shoved it under her hips. Rey moaned again as he sank into her; he held her legs open so he could watch. “I dreamed about you,” he confessed. “Wanted you there with me.”

Rey reached for his hand and squeezed. “Never again. Missed you.”

Poe needed her in his arms. He slid his arms under her and lifted her to straddle his thighs. Rey kissed him long and slow as she rocked in his lap. He felt amazing, filling her up perfectly. Poe’s lips moved down her throat, then her sternum until he took one of her nipples into his mouth. Rey grabbed his hair and hung on as he sucked and nibbled at her, sending waves of need to her core. It was everything that she missed while he was gone; everything fell away like they were the only two people in the world.

“Poe, god, I _need…”_

“I’ve got you.” He cradled her ass in his hands as he thrust into her roughly; Rey just hung on for the ride. Once he felt her start to flutter, he pressed her back into the mattress, finally finding that sweet spot. Rey keened loudly as her orgasm barreled into her, her sex spasming hard around his plunging cock. Poe grunted as he rode her through it, relishing the needy sounds that tumbled from her lips. A half dozen strokes later, he followed, stilling inside her as his cock twitched and spasmed. “Fuck, fuck, fuck,” he chanted hoarsely.

Rey missed his warm solid body the moment he rolled off her. Still breathing hard, she fumbled for his hand, needing a connection to him as she came back to herself. Surprising him like this was a lark, but finally having him with her again reminded her how badly she’d missed him while he was gone. As she glanced over at him, handsome as ever, his chest still heaving with exhaustion, Rey realized something very important.

She’d fallen for him.

What started as a clandestine office hook up had blossomed into feelings. Big scary feelings. She didn’t just miss the sex—though that was incredible—she missed _him_. She missed the way he tried to smother his goofy grins when they passed each other in the corridors. She missed getting flirtatious texts in the middle of meetings. She missed his laugh when they watched old comedies on TV when she stayed over. Most of all, she missed the way he looked at her when he thought she couldn’t see him. Like he was the luckiest guy in the world.

She needed a minute.

“Be right back,” she murmured, pressing a kiss to his damp skin. She dashed for the bathroom and took her time cleaning herself up. She chuckled as she got a glimpse of her reflection; he’d done a number on her hair. Fortunately, she’d stayed over enough times that she had a few essentials at his place. She dragged the brush through her messy hair, allowing the familiar motion to center her. It had been a long time since she’d felt anything like this; it was a little scary.

_ She’s taking a long time, _ Poe thought as he chucked his discarded clothes into the laundry. He turned down the duvet on his bed and settled in to wait for her. Was something wrong? From the beginning, he allowed her to call the shots; it seemed like she needed that. He didn’t mind, but it did sometimes leave him wondering where they stood. He knew how he felt. This week apart only proved how deep he already was. Having her there with him felt right.

Rey finally emerged from the bathroom; Poe frowned. “You brushed your hair.”

“Someone left it a mess.”

“I’m rather partial to the freshly fucked look.”

Rey flushed. “Yours is no better.”

“Good.” He held out his arms; she snuggled into his side. “Everything okay?”

“Yeah.”

“Rey…”

“Everything’s fine, I promise.” She leaned up and kissed him. But his lips were addictive; after a few minutes, they were panting again. “See?”

“Don’t think you can distract me.”

“The trench coat didn’t work?”

“Point taken.” They probably would have fallen into bed together not long after she arrived anyway; she just sped up the process. “That was a very nice surprise; thank you, Sunshine.”

“Good thing I’ve left some clothes here.”

“You could always wear mine. Or even better, just go around naked.”

She laughed; he loved it. “The delivery guys would love that.”

“On second thought, clothes are good.”

“And why’s that?”

“Maybe I don’t want anyone else ogling my girlfriend.”

“Welcome to my world.”

“Is that jealousy I detect, sweetheart?”

“No! No.” She rolled her eyes at him. “Maybe a tiny bit,” she conceded.

He ran his fingers along her arm. “There could be a way to fix that.”

“Like what?”

“Maybe not keep us a secret?”

Rey’s eyes widened. “Poe…”

“It was just a thought.”

She’d hurt his feelings. Rey cupped his cheek coaxing him to look at her. “Hey…do you think I don’t have the urge _every day_ to tell everyone that we’re together? I have to sit there and watch half the office make moon eyes at you.” Poe opened his mouth, but Rey silenced him with a finger to his lips. “I just don’t want to make things any more complicated than they already are.”

“We’re the same level,” Poe reminded her. “And I’m not your boss.”

“Not yet. We both know Han’s going to make you department head.”

“So, we tell them now.”

“Just like that?”

“What are you so afraid of?” he asked quietly.

“I never said…”

“You don’t have to.” He touched her cheek. “I can see it in your eyes. Something about us scares you.”

It was staggering how well he knew her, even in the short time they’d been together. Was she that transparent? She twined her fingers with his. She considered her words because she didn’t want to hurt his feelings again. “This week…I wasn’t sure what to expect at first. Obviously, I missed you.” She smiled tentatively. “But it was the _ways_ I missed you that I didn’t expect. I mean, I missed this.” She squeezed his hand; he smiled. “I missed you around the office. I kept finding things I wanted to tell you, but you weren’t there. I even watched that cheesy show you like because I missed your laugh.” His grin was downright goofy now; she blushed. “Stop that.”

“Stop what? I’m thoroughly enjoying this.”

“You’re enjoying watching me flounder with my feelings? Bastard.”

He pressed his lips to hers. “I can’t help it, Sunshine. Because you’re describing the way I’ve been feeling these last few weeks. Being away was torture. All I wanted was you.”

“So where does that leave us?”

“Sneaking around _is_ kinda fun but…”

“It’s not fair,” she finished. “For either of us.”

“How about this? We’ll tell Leia and Han. Because it _could_ affect our jobs. Right now, that’s a slim chance…”

“You’re getting that promotion.”

“If I get it…we’ll need a plan, because if I had to choose between that or you…I would choose us, Rey.”

Rey gasped. “Poe, no, you can’t!”

“Why not? I love my job, but…things like this…like us…” He swallowed. “You’re more important to me than a job.”

“I don’t understand.” Her whole life, she’d never been enough.

“Well, let me make it a little clearer. I love you. I can find another job. I can’t find another Rey.”

A tear slid down her cheek, but she was smiling. “I’m not letting you lose your job,” she said firmly. “And I love you too.”

Poe just grinned and kissed her fervently. “Does that mean we’re telling our bosses on Tuesday?”

“I guess we’ll have to.”

“We can keep things under wraps at the office with everyone else, if you want.”

Rey shook her head. “No. If we tell Leia and Han, we tell everyone. Maybe not announce it…just not hide it.”

“Fair enough.” Happiness threatened to burst out of his chest. He couldn’t wait to show everyone at the office that he and Rey were together. But first, they had some lost time to catch up on. 


End file.
